Dress Me Up Doll Face
by Lily Lee
Summary: Ash happens to get rejected from Gary's party but he finds use for his Ashley costume again and gets in, and well he and Gary have quite the time. YAOI, lemon! One shot.


_**Alright another Yaoi one shot. Not my most amazing but good. No real plot to this once again, just something short and sweet. If you don't like a good lemon yaoi then don't read. I know its not for everyone, that's why there's an awesome back button that will take you right out of here if you don't like it.**_

_**For those that do. Enjoy and don't forget to review ^_^ **_

_**((if you do review please there's a different from constructive critism and being an ass.))**_

**Dress me up Doll face**

_**By: Lily Lee**_

_**A Pokémon fanfiction.**_

_**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form.**_

**Ash: Age 17**

**Gary: Age 17**

Ashe was more than irritated as he was kicked out of the party. It wasn't fair! Misty got in, May got in, Even Brock got in! He grumbled as he sat outside and looked at the window seeing his Pikachu in Misty's arms. Stupid Gary and his stupid rules. Why not him? He ran a hair through his dark hair and sighed, "I'll get in."

He got up off the ground and smirked. He had a plan to get into the party one way or another. Gary never could say no to a pretty girl.

It took a little bit of work of course for him to pull it off, but Ash stood in front of the mirror wearing a very realistic blonde wig, that hung past his shoulders in soft ringlets, a pair of thigh high pink socks and a tight corseted, pink and white dress, with a white bow in the side of his hair. He looked like a girl alright. Even the fake breasts looked nice, hell if he could fuck himself he would. Odd thought to have. He shook it off and slipped on the cute pink heels and grabbed the hand bag he picked up and walked back over to Gary's place.

He could hear the music pulsing and grinned, clearing his throat. He gave a soft knock at the door and smiled sweetly seeing Gary. He was glad that he was small as it is so he could pull off looking like a girl. Gary's eyes went wide seeing the pretty blonde, "And you are?"

"Ashley…I got a party invite." He held up the piece of paper, and saw Gary smile as he took a step back and let him in. Score.

Ash looked around the room seeing people partying and having a good time. Not to mention drinking, and drinking heavily at that. Misty and May on the couch making out with guys around them. He had never seen the girls behave like that, but by the way they were acting he would say it wasn't their first time. He jumped startled as he felt a hand touch the small of his back and turned to look up at Gary, "ah…sorry you scared me." He said making sure to use his girl voice.

Gary nodded his head, "No it's my fault, and I didn't mean to startle you. Wanna get a drink cutie?"

His face went slightly red at the compliment and of course he should have said no but instead "yes," came from his mouth. He followed his rival into the kitchen, as Gary moved some of the more drunk occupants out, so that they were alone in the room, "Pick your poison," he heard Gary ask and smiled, "Anything is fine with me."

Gary chuckled, "Anything?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

"Must say Ashley that's pretty daring." He poured her a special mixed drink and handed her the glass. He watched the girl take it and sip. How stupid did he look. He'd play along though.

Ash sipped and within a minute or two finished the first glass. It didn't take long as the two sat there drinking and enjoying themselves surprisingly. Who would have thought that Ash would be having a good time drinking with his rival? Not him, even more so the way he was behaving.

He was sitting in Gary's lap looking at him and blushing, "Your flattering Gary~" he cooed as he heard one of Gary's compliments again on his perfect smooth body. It was odd that he was enjoying it so much.

"I know a real charmer huh…how about you praise me…thank me a little." He smirked and looked into her eyes, and ran his thumb over Ash's lips.

Ash's eyes went wide as Gary suddenly put his lips on his. WHOA! No way he in hell was he gonna…gonna…His head was too foggy to think about it as he kissed him back a little, the tingling starting in his lips. He just kissed Gary…he just…kissed him.

He watched Gary pull back a little, "w-what…was that for?"

Gary shrugged, "Because I wanted to…now kiss me back…the right way."

Ash's heart was pounding in his chest. The amount of alcohol they had drunk finally working him over, as his body was on a high and head fuzzy. He nodded slowly scared, and trembling as he lead towards the male and pressed his soft lips against his kissing him. What did this mean? He was gay no? And worse with Gary! Well Gary didn't know it was him…god he would be pissed about it.

He slowly was gliding his lips over his, feeling Gary open his mouth, and he slipped his tongue in sliding it along his. The two sighed, as they sat there kissing and holding onto each other, Ash with his arms around Gary's neck and Gary with his arms around Ash's waist. The deepened the kiss, their sighs getting louder as their lips and tongues mashed. It felt…good, Ash thought as he pulled back, suckling on Gary's tongue for a moment, before kissing him more, digging his small fingers into his hair.

It was when he felt the tug of his cock against his panties that he got worried. His eyes bugged and gasped. He was getting hard, and quickly. Gary's eyes were almost glazed over with lust, as he kissed at Ash's neck, "mmm Ashley…lets go to my room…ok?"

Ash tried to form words, but only a squeal came from his lips as Gary picked him up and carried him there. When Gary finally put him down after shutting his bedroom door he stumbled a bit, slipping his heels off, "i-is this a good idea I mean…I…umm…I… AHH!"

He couldn't believe it. Gary was standing at his side, as he pushed his hand up his dress and wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock, and squeezed, "Ash…you didn't think I could really be fooled…did you?" he smiled at the boy and chuckled, "I mean your sexy as a blonde but I know those lips…that skin…and Ash to Ashley? Too close of a name change…god you're hard…" he spoke as he ran his thumb along the tip of Ash's dick getting a whimper from him.

"Y-you knew it was me…y-yet you kissed me?"

"You kissed back Ash…and why not…I've always had a…thing for you." He moved his hand out and pulled him close capturing his lips with his again. Ash sighed as Gary slipped his tongue back into his mouth and the two stood there locked in probably the deepest most passionate kiss, the sound of their lips mashing and whimpers hear. Ash pressed up against him, gently grinding his hips, "G-Gary…I…"

Gary took a step back for a moment, before slowly pulling down Ash's panties, "Leave your clothes on…I want you like this…" he slowly pulled out Ash's fake breasts, and slipped his hands towards his chest, caressing his small hard nipples hearing Ash moan out from the touch, "Sensitive aren't you?"

Ash blushed bright red, "n-no fair…you're fully dressed still…" he pulled at Gary's shirt and tugged it off, him, kissing his chest, and up to his neck. Gary sighed softly feeling his loving lips capture one of his nipples in his mouth and looked down at him, "a-ash…mmm…" he closed his eyes as Ash suckled rolling his tongue along it, before slowly popping it off leaving a trail of saliva attached to it.

He looked up at Gary who was running his hands over him and shivered, "Are you…ummm…" Gary laughed and took Ash's hand and placed it on his crotch, "How about you just take a feel for yourself."

Ash's eyes went wide as he felt the hard bulge in Gary's pants. He was hard too. He looked up into his eyes as he slowly started to undo his pants, and pulled them down, watching his pants and underwear pool at the floor. He was surprised to see how big Gary was. At least 9 inches.

"Go ahead doll face…Its all yours…" he cooed and ran his fingers through Ash's hair moaning when he felt him get to his knees and his hand wrap around his cock, gently licking at the head, "mmm…that's it…now put it in your mouth…"

Ash blushed as he slowly took his cock into his mouth sinking it past his lips his tongue running under the bottom of his shaft licking. It was different sure, he had never given a guy head before, but it was…nice, and the moan he was getting from Gary was making him harder than he had ever been before. He gently started to bob his head on him, sighing as he suckled at his dick.

Gary moaned holding his head, "oh god...yeah that's it…mmm…" he panted slightly watching as Ash was almost deep throating him, his perfect mouth wrapping snuggling around his dick, shivering when he felt his tongue lapping at the tip of his dick, as his pre-cum started to drip into his mouth, "aah…"

Ash was loving it. It was wrong, and all worries were fading from him as he enthusiastically moaning around his member, sucked him off. He wanted it. That small taste on his tongue wasn't enough, and he wanted more. He popped his mouth off and began stroking him quickly his tongue going to his balls and licking and gently sucking at them, "g-Gary…c-cum in my mouth ok?"

He let his head fall back groaning, "y-yeah, quick I'm gonna cum soon!" he cried out a bit, when Ash brought his mouth back down on him his lips sucking him in, as he gave soft quick sucks at the head, "AAAAH!" he couldn't take it, as rope after rope of his hot cum squirted onto his tongue, hearing Ash's soft moans, as he lapped it up swallowing.

He stood there a moment, before Ash finally pulled his mouth off, "mmm…never thought I'd get your on your knees in front of me Ash."

"tsk…shut up….I just…I…WAH!"

Ash was surprised as Gary suddenly picked him up and threw him onto the bed so he was sitting on the edge, "w-what are you doing?"

Gary looked at him as he got on his knees between his legs, pushing up his dress a little, "Returning the favor baby doll," he disappeared under the dress, surprised as he saw Ash's cock soaked with his pre-cum dripping down his thighs, "mmmm…hot…" he chuckled as he licked, cleaning it up off him.

"a-ah Gary!" he moaned, and bit at his bottom lip looking at the dress, his quiet moan becoming loud as he felt Gary suddenly take all seven inches of his cock straight into his mouth all the way to his balls. The warmth, the feeling, the way he pressed his lips. It was too much, as he instantly came, pouring his cum into his rival's mouth, "ah…oh god I'm so sorry!"

Gary was taken back a little at how quick he came, licking his lips and swallowing, "It's been a while since you jerked off hasn't it?"

Ash blushed and nodded, "y-yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…it was so good…" he hid his face, but whimpered softly when Gary pressed his lips against his in a warm kiss. They stayed like that for a moment before Gary picked Ash up slightly and had him stand, "I'm sorry for his Ash…"

"hmmm…what are you talking about?" Ash looked at him curious but his face was a look of complete shock as Gary turned him around and pressed him against his deck so his palms were on it and his back was facing him as he bent him over, "Gary!"

"I'm sorry because I'm going to fuck you…"he looked at Ash's smooth ass, and pushed up the dress a bit as he moved closer, spreading his cheeks, as he pressed the tip of his member to his hole and gently pushed inside him.

It was a flash of white hot pain through his body as he cried out almost screaming. The intrusion of his dick something different. He had used a finger once, but this…it was too much as tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "g-Gary…d-don't it hurts! Please!" he cried, and looked at him, but jolted as Gary grabbed his hips and started to thrust into him at a steady pace.

"Y-you'll be fine~" Gary moaned, as he pushed inside him more, "God you're tight…mmm…"

Ash's moans of pain though did soon turn to moans of pleasure as the tip of Gary's cock was rubbing up against his prostate, "OH MY GOD! H-harder!" he cried out his fingers digging into the wood of the desk, as he pressed his hips back against him. He had never felt anything his good, his moans, louder and louder, as he panted. His cock was up again, his pre-cum dripping onto the carpet of the room, as he looked backed at Gary, "f-fuck me more! P-please! I want to cum!" he blushed bright red, as he felt Gary simultaneously thrusting and reaching his hand under and stroking his dick for him. It was too good the feelings that were happening to his body. His tongue was almost hanging out of his mouth as he pressed his hips back in time with Gary's thrusts, and with his hand, "y-yeah..yeah..oohhhh…"

Gary chuckled seeing how Ash was acting, "mmm you love this don't you? You love my cock…" he laughed, and started to move faster, pounding away at him.

Ash cried out nodding, "YES! Yes I love it!" he arched his back, as he pulled away feeling his cock slip out of him. He turned around and looked at Gary with a grin and pushed him onto his bed. He watched him scoot back, and crawled onto the bed and hiked his dress up so his pre-cum soaked cock was visible. He leaned up on his toes as he adjusted himself a long slow moan coming from him as Gary's cock slowly slipped back inside him, "s-so good Gary…" he moaned happily and began bouncing on his lap taking all nine inches deep inside him.

It was Gary's turn to blush as he saw how eager Ash was riding his dick like that. He felt himself throb inside him watching Ash's dick flop as he moved. He reached his hand out caressing the tip his fingers prodding at the hole getting a squeal from Ash, "Oh Gary! I'm gonna cum!" he cried, out bouncing and riding him faster, sinking his hips all the way down grinding, "oooooooh!" he shuddered before he started to bounce quickly moaning happily at Gary thrust up into him in time, "yes, yes, yes! That's it oh god!"

His hands went to Gary's knees as he moved as fast as he could, "I'm cumming!" he cried out as his cum started to squirt from his cock onto Gary's chest and stomach his face, read and in complete bliss, as a long loud moan came from Gary, "M-me too shit!" He could feel the warmth of it, as rope after rope of Gary's cum shot into him, filling him up, "oh…oh…" he didn't stop moving riding his orgasm out.

It was like that for another good hour, different positions as the two came again and again, till they couldn't move, and Ash lay in Gary's arms. He slowly opened his eyes looking at Gary, "mmm…Gary..?" he spoke softly not sure if he was asleep.

"yeah?"

"Does this mean we're not rivals anymore?"

Gary chuckled quiet as he laid there, "No Ash…I suppose not…it does make you my boyfriend though…or should I say girlfriend."

Ash blushed looking at the dress still on him, "idiot…" he smiled though and kissed him, "I'd be happy to."

_**Well there you go~! Hope you enjoyed ;)**_

_**Anything or any pairing you want to see, whether, yuri, het, or yaoi, feel free to leave in the comments, and it doesn't have to be just for pokemon.**_

_**~Lily**_


End file.
